Natsu's Adventure
by Dairi
Summary: Tis finished! Zelda in kidnapped, and when Link trys to save her, he gets beaten. Now he has to team up with A girl named Natsu to save Zelda...
1. Chapter one: Natsu's dream

This is my first Zelda fic, so please bear with me... Let the story begin!  
Natsu was going for a walk, as she always did when she needed to clear her head, when she heard shouting. She quickened her pace, eager to see who was making such noise. After a few minutes she could see a guy dressed in all green, with blonde bangs sticking out from a pointy green hat, battling a guy dressed in black from head to toe. As Natsu got closer, she could tell the one dressed in black even had a mask on. As she got even closer, she noted that to the side was also a strangely familiar-looking girl in a pink crystal, who appeared to be sleeping, surrounded by more men dressed in all black, with their swords drawn, ready to strike at any given moment... Suddenly, she realized the person in the crystal was Princess Zelda! And the person in all green was Link! Then she turned her attention once more to the fierce battle that was going on, just in time to see Link get hit by the other man's sword! He was thrown up into the air, and, like every thing that goes up, came back to the ground, sending dirt everywhere! She watched, and waited for Link to get back up and start fighting again, but he didn't. Then she saw the guy in all black walk up to Link, and, in one swift movement, thrust his sword straight into Link.................  
Natsu Kasumi sat straight up in bed...she'd had that dream again...It was almost always the same...or, it always ended the same. Natsu had been having the dream for a few weeks. She had told her friend, Aisu, about it, but she just said it was her over active imagination...But Natsu some how knew that it was something more...  
  
Natsu Kasumi lived with her mom and dad in a village of Hyrule, and she was the only child in her family. She had a cat named Katana who follows her whereever she goes. As does her best, and only friend, in the whole world, Aisu Yuki. Aisu and Natsu had known each other since they were born. And have been best friends since then, too.  
Natsu turned over to look at the clock.It read 4:00. She groaned. It was summer, so there was no need to get up that early. Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep anyway, she got up and started to get ready to meet Aisu later in the day.........  
  
So, what do you think? Read & Review! 


	2. Chap2:Meeting Aisu, findings in the dirt

Here's the next chapter. Hope ya like!  
  
Natsu went down stairs to get some breakfast for Katana and herself. As she watched Katana eat, she got more and more exited about going to the lake with Aisu. 'I can't wait!' she kept thinking in her mind. When they were finally done, they set off to meet Aisu, then travel to Lake Hylia.  
  
"Hey, Natsu!" Aisu called running over to her friend. Natsu was all most always there first, because she always got up earlier.  
  
"Heya Aisu!" Natsu replied. Katana meowed a greeting. Aisu looked down at Katana questioningly.  
  
"You brought Katana?" Aisu looked to Natsu for an answer.  
  
"Well, more like she came with me. I think she wants to catch some fish." Natsu looked down at Katana. Katana just smiled from where she was siting, next to Natsu's foot, as if she understood what they were saying.  
  
"Well, we are all here. I think we should get going now." Aisu stated.  
  
"Righto, old chap!" Natsu said smiling as they started for the Lake.  
  
Natsu looked around Hyrule field. Something didn't feel right. Then she remembered her dream. Her eyes widened. 'This was the place where the battle took place in my dream' she thought. "This was the place." She murmured.  
  
"What'd you say?" Aisu asked.  
  
"Um...n-nothing...this just looks like...remember that dream I told you about that I keep having?" Natsu asked her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, this looks like where the battle between Link and the man in all black took place. "Natsu murmured.  
  
Aisu rolled her eyes and laughed. "You don't really think that dream is real, do you?" Aisu asked Natsu. Natsu stayed silent. Aisu sighed.  
  
"Ok, look. There would be marks made in the dirt if they were fighting how you thought, right?" Aisu went over and inspected the dirt...and he mouth dropped open.  
  
"You said that Link was thrown to the ground and that someone walked over to him, right?" Aisu asked, with a scared look in her eyes.  
  
"Y-yeah...why?" Natsu came over and stood by Aisu, inspecting the dirt as well.  
  
"Look over there." Aisu pointed to a place in the dirt where it looked as if someone was pushed down into the dirt very forcefully, and slid a bit. Then, there was what looked like footsteps walking toward whoever it was who was on the ground.  
  
"Well, maybe it's just some other fight. Not the one we're thinking of...I hope." Aisu stated.  
  
Natsu looked off to the side of where 'the battle' supposedly took place.  
  
"Then would you mind explaining that?" Natsu pointed to where it looked like there was a whole bunch of people surrounding something...as if they were guarding something.  
  
"I think our trip to the lake will have to be postponed." Aisu commented.  
  
How was that chapter? Please read and review!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The chase, and the caught

Hi all! Hope you like it so far. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Yokoshima Warui sat in his dark lair, surrounded by all his dark possessions. Everything in this room was black. Just like his thoughts. He was going to make sure that this time his plans would go without a hitch, or so he hoped. Right then the huge thick, black doors to his lair opened. Five men dressed in all black entered.  
  
"I have been waiting" Yokoshima said to them.  
  
"We are sorry for keeping you." One of them started to say.  
  
"Silence! I only want you to bring these girls to me; I don't want your 'thoughts', or you 'sorrys'. And I want them alive! Bring them to me alive, they have to be alive for me to carry out the rest of my plan. Got that?" Yokoshima commanded them.  
  
"Yes, master." They bowed, then left the room.  
  
'I just hope they do as told and don't hurt them...what am I saying? They are my most trusted and my best soldiers. Of course they will do as told!' Yokoshima thought, and hoped.  
******  
  
"Well, if Zelda really was kidnapped, it would be all over Hyrule by now, right?" Aisu said to Natsu.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go back and find out!" Natsu responded.  
  
"Hold it right there!" A voice from behind them stopped them. Natsu and Aisu turned to see five men in all black standing right in front of them, their swords drawn ready to strike if need be. The girls were frozen in their tracks. Unable to move due to fear.  
  
"Now, why don't you just surrender peacefully, without running, if you run you will only lose more of you strength. So what do you say?" One of the men said to them.  
  
'There is no way we could fight them...we're out numbered 5 to 2.What can we do?' Natsu thought in her mind. Next to her she heard Katana hiss at the men.  
  
"Down, Katana." She instructed. But did Katana listen? Nooo...Katana pounced on one of the men. That was all Natsu and Aisu needed. They both began to run. The other four men came to their senses, and chased after them.  
  
"Ugh, Natsu! You know we'll never out run them!" Aisu wined.  
  
"...I think yer right. We need to find some place to hide." Natsu stated.  
  
"Yeah, but where? And I don't think we could stay in hiding forever." Aisu responded.  
  
"Um," Natsu thought for a minute "I've got it! Let's go to the Lon Lon ranch!" Natsu said. So, the two girls hurried to the Lon Lon ranch.  
  
"Come on! We can borrow one of the horses!" Natsu said to Aisu as they ran up to the ranch and to the horses. Natsu got on one of the horses. Malon came to see what was going on.  
  
"HEY!!! Don't you dare steal that horse!!!!!" Malon tried to run after them, but couldn't keep up.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll bring it back, sooner or later!" Aisu yelled after her, as they jumped the fence.  
  
The four men in black came, and took 4 more horses.  
  
"NO!!!! I'm NOT gonna tolerate this!!!!" Malon hollored.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice, madam." One of the men said, taking out his sword. Upon seeing it, Malon had a change of mind.  
  
"Ok...but please don't hurt it!" Malon called after them.  
  
Aisu suddenly felt something wet on her arm...A raindrop. She looked up, and sure enough it looked like ran.  
  
"Uh, Natsu. I think its gonna rain." Aisu informed Natsu.  
  
'No...Oh no...not now.' Natsu thought in her mind. She looked up to the skies as a blinding lightning flashed though the sky. Then a deafening thunderclap could be heard though out Hyrule field. The horse they were on got scared and bucked, the reins were too slippery to hold on to. Both girls fell to the ground. Natsu could hear horse hoofs right behind her. Then she felt something cool, but sharp placed to her neck.  
  
"Now do you surrender?" The man asked.  
  
"Y-y-ye-es." Natsu stuttered.  
  
How was that chapter? Good I hope! Don't forget to review!! 


	4. Chapter 4: finding Link, seeing Hyrule

Thanks for the complements! Well, here goes the next chapter.  
  
Natsu woke up in a dank, dark, room. The last thing she remembered was being taken by the five men in all black...Wait. She looked around, but couldn't really see anything.  
  
"Aisu? Are you in here?" She whispered.  
  
No response.  
  
"Aisu? If you're here, please answer me!" She whispered a bit louder.  
  
Still, no response.  
  
What if Aisu was there, just not concise...hopefully this was so. But, what if they had taken Aisu some where else...What if they killed her? What if Natsu was next? Natsu shivered. She didn't even want to think about that...but what if it was true? Natsu couldn't get that thought out of her mind. Just then, the doors opened. Natsu had to shield her eyes; the light was so bright.  
  
"On your feet." Who ever had just entered instructed her. So, she stood up.  
  
"Follow me." They once again commanded her. So, she once again obeyed, afraid of what would happen if she didn't. She had a bit of a hard time walking, because of sitting for so long. She wondered where they were going, but she didn't want to make him mad by asking. She had seen the sword he had. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when they had come to a stop in front of huge dark black doors. The doors opened, and she was pushed inside. She heard the doors close behind her. She felt the fear rising inside of her. There was nothing in the room that she could see. Then she saw something amongst the black move.  
  
***  
  
Aisu awoke to blackness. She couldn't see a thing. Then her memory can back to her.  
  
"Natsu? Natsu are you in here?" Aisu called. She tried to get up, but couldn't. Then she realized she was chained to the wall.  
  
"Natsu? Please say something if you are in here!" Aisu pleaded.  
  
"Besides you, I'm the only other one in here." Came a voice.  
  
"W-who are you?" Asked a startled Aisu.  
  
"Tell me who you are first." The voice said again.  
  
"I-I'm Aisu. I was looking for my friend Natsu." Aisu told the voice.  
  
"Well, my name is Link. You might have heard of me."  
  
"Link! What are you doing in here? How'd you get here?" Aisu asked.  
  
"Well, I was in a battle, lost, they knocked me out and then I woke up here." Link responded, sounding kind of mad.  
  
"So, Natsu's dreams were real." Aisu said in a low voice.  
  
"What was that?" Link asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing just something about my friends dreams." Aisu said, still lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Wait, your friend has been having strange dreams?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nothing else?" Link Questioned.  
  
"No, not that I know of."  
  
"Well then, that might be why they kidnapped you guys, just to be on the safe side. You know, make sure they have their greatest threat under their super vision."  
  
"Are you saying Natsu might be their greatest threat?" Aisu asked, unbelievingly.  
  
"Well, she just might be. If so, we'll find out soon enough." Link answered. 'Things were starting to look like nothing could save us now.but there's always a happy ending, right? Maybe not this time.' Link thought.  
  
***  
  
"W-who's there?" Natsu asked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"I know your there! So just show your self!" Natsu shouted.  
  
"Do you really want me to show myself?" Came a voice through the darkness.  
  
".Uh, yes. I would like to know who I'm talking to." Natsu said in a quit voice.  
  
"Very well then." Just as that was said, she could see something in the darkness move once again. Then it moved over to the dim light that was coming in the room. Even then she still knew right away who the person was. It was the man in all black, the one with the mask that was fighting Link in her dreams, who stood before her.  
  
"I bet you are wondering what will become of you here? And where your 'friend' is?" The man asked. Natsu gave a short nod.  
  
"Well, all that I will tell you is your friend is locked safely away some where, and you will soon find out what will become of you here!" The man started laughing. Natsu had to keep herself from choking him.  
  
"Take her away!" The man said to one of the guards by the door. They grabbed Natsu by the arms, and drug her out, back to her cell. She was thrown into her cell with great force. She hit the wall with a 'thud'. And didn't bother to get up.  
  
Natsu was sitting on the floor of her cell with her legs drawn up to her chest, her arms hugging her knees, with her head lying on her knees. She was thinking, trying to come up with some sort of a plan to escape from the people that were holding her captive, find Aisu, and get the heck out of there before someone noticed they were gone. The opening of the door to her cell caused her to loose her train of thought. She shielded her eyes from the light.  
  
"Get up." She heard a gruff voice say.  
  
She stood up, and felt herself being dragged into the hallway. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw it was the guy in all black from her dream, and on either side of him were other men in all black.  
  
"You, stay here and watch her, and you, come with me. We're going to get her friend." The guy from her dreams said.  
  
"Yes sir, Yokoshima." The other two responded. 'So.' Natsu thought 'his name is Yokoshima.' He and one of the guards disappeared, and a few minutes later, appeared again. But this time they had two people who seemed very familiar, with them.  
  
***  
  
Aisu groaned when she heard the door open. She couldn't see anything, for she had a black cloth tied around her eyes from when those evil people last came in. She heard the clank of chains. Then she felt someone untie the cloth that was around her eyes. She then felt the chains around her loosen, then she couldn't feel them at all. She toppled to the floor, not used to holding up her own weight any more. Then she realized that her and Link were being drug out into the hallway. By this time she could at least stand. Then she saw another guard. Then she noticed there was someone standing next to the guard. That person seemed oddly familiar to her. Then it hit her. It was.  
  
"Natsu!!!" Aisu hollered. Natsu looked toward her.  
  
"Aisu!!!" Natsu called in recognition. They both smiled, glad that the other was alive.  
  
"Awe, isn't it so cute. Ok, times up! I want all of you to come with me, I have something to show you." Yokoshima grinned. He couldn't wait to see their faces. They walked down hallways, up winding stairs, and finally came to a stop at a door.  
  
"This is what I wanted you to see, what you have done to your precious Hyrule." Yokoshima said with a grin. They walked through the door. Aisu let out a scream. Link stared with his mouth hanging open. Natsu stared in shock, then had the urge to hurl. 'How could any one do such a thing?' They all thought.  
  
For, there in front of them, the every last part of Hyrule they could see was frozen in a very thick ice.  
That's all for now. If your reading this, Please, please review!!! 


	5. Chap5: Natsu's surprise, Katana's smarts

Hehe... I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me THIS long to get the story 'up and running' again! ^^; Oh yes, and I redid the other chapies, well, fixed a few grammar errors and such...Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews! And I hope this chapie is longer... But first, the dreaded disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: In no way do I own Zelda or any of the characters...  
  
Okies, here is the chapie! Njoy! ^^  
  
~  
  
Aisu couldn't help but cry. What happened to everyone? Had they died when Hyrule was iced over? What about her parents? Would she ever see them again?! Would see ever see anyone from the town alive again?!?! As she looked over toward Natsu, she knew she was thinking the same. She looked over toward Link, and even through her teary eyes, she saw the pained look on his face. Because, after all, he was a guardian of Hyrule. As well as princess Zelda, whom's whereabouts were still unknown.  
  
"I'd like to take this moment to tell you that, by seeing this, you should know there is absolutely no hope for you three, or your precious Hyrule! Muhahahaha!!" He laughed evilly at them. "Alright, that's it for now. Take them back to their cells!" Called Yokoshima to the guards.  
  
~*~  
  
Tears were still streaming down Aisu's face as she and Link were led back to their cell. Natsu had been led a different way again. And, that's when she realized, she may never see Natsu's face again, let alone that light of day... No! She could not afford to think that way! She had to be strong for them. All of them, and hope everyone would get out of this unharmed and okay.  
  
"I...I can't believe it." Aisu heard someone, Link, murmur.  
  
"I-it's all my fault. I supposed to be their protector. I was supposed to be her protector as well. And I couldn't...They depended on me, and I let them down, I let them all down... I'm not worthy to be anything. I'm not worthy to be living." She heard him say. At this, she got angry.  
  
"What do you mean, your not worthy?!" She angrily yelled at him. "You are the best known protector of Hyrule ever! Not to mention the bravest. And your giving up now?! What happened to the great guardian Link that we all knew? Well, if you ever find him again, tell him that Princess Zelda and the land of Hyrule need his help!" Aisu finished, hoping it hit the nail on the head for Link. But he remained silent. Aisu sighed in defeat. 'This might take a while' she thought. She heard something scurry across the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Natsu gulped, and tried to contain her shaking. 'This couldn't be real...There is no way it could. It's just a dream. Yeah, just a dream that I will wake up from at any moment... Yeah...Any moment now, I'll wake up...any moment...' But, some where inside her she knew, that moment would never come, because this isn't a dream. Just then, the door to her cell opened.  
  
"Get up." Came a commanding voice. Natsu shivered, but stood up. "Follow." Again, whom ever it was ordered. Once again, she obeyed. She followed him down long corridors, twists and turns leading every which way. They came to a stop in front of huge doors, much like before. But these doors were different some how... She didn't know exactly how she knew, she just knew. The doors opened, and once again, she was pushed inside. She heard the doors close behind her. This room was similar to the one from before, but it had a silver floor and seemed to have the essence of fear all about it. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise, she was so scared.  
  
Suddenly she heard a load groan from behind her, she quickly turned, just as lighting came flashing about the strange room. She again heard movement, this time to her side. She turned again, and something lunged at her. She screamed, and fell backwards. The thing suddenly disappeared. She gasped, sitting up. The room was once again lighted by lighting, this time with a clap of loud thunder as well. She gasped as she saw a dark figure advance on her thought the lighting. It drew it sword, and jumped at her. She did the only thing she could think of, put her hands up in defense. She shut her eyes and prepared for the blow.  
  
It never came.  
  
She slowly opened one eye, only to see a sword on the ground in front of her. The lighting had stopped, as had the thunder. The doors again opened.  
  
~*~  
  
The door opened, and a guard came in.  
  
"You wouldn't of happen to see a pesky little rat, er, cat go through here, would ya?" The Guard asked them.  
  
"No, I haven't noticed anything animal or human has come in here besides yourself." Aisu told the guard.  
  
"I have not noted any cats come in here, either, sir." Link also told the guard. The guard huffed a bit.  
  
"Grr... Well, I'm gonna search this room. And you'd better hope that I don't find a cat, 'cause if I did, that'd mean you were lying. And when you lie, you have to be punished." The guard concluded a smirk on his face. He searched the room, never coming up with anything other than dust. He huffed again and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Whew, that was close..." Aisu whispered, "You can come out now, Katana." Aisu said, recivinging an odd look from Link, until a cat jumped down from seemingly no where, startling Link a little bit.  
  
"Um...Where did that cat come from? Is it yours or somethin'?" Link asked, blinking.  
  
"Uh, well, I think she got on that ledge up there." Aisu said, pointing to a well hidden narrow ledge, "She's not mine, she's Natsu's. And her name is Katana." Katana meowed a greeting to Link, seeming to know they were talking about her.  
  
"Hmm...She seems to be an intelligent cat. I wonder...Hey Kitty, um, Katana, if you know what I'm saying, do you think you could sneak outta here and take the keys from the guard out there, then give the keys to us? Preferably without the guard knowing." Link asked the cat, while thinking in his mind 'Okay, I must be going insane, I'm talking to a cat like it can understand me...' But, nevertheless, Katana meowed cheerfully, nodded, and slipped out the door, since there was a small hole in it that she was able to fit though. Aisu looked at Link.  
  
"Wow...That's some good thinking. I wonder if Katana can pull it off, though...I mean, without the guard noticing and all..." Aisu whispered to him. Link nodded, he was afraid of this as well, but the cat was their last hope of getting out of here...And the cat, Katana, seemed very intelligent for a cat. A few moments later, she (Katana) slipped back through the door, and walked out to Link, jumped up the wall a bit, a dropped them in his hand. Link, finding the right key, and with a lot of other trouble, was finally able to unlock the chains around his hands, neck, and ankles. Then he walked over to Aisu and did the same.  
  
"Heh...thanks. Yes! We're finally free!" Aisu whispered excitedly.  
  
"Let's not get too excited yet, we still have to find your friend, save Zelda, then get out of here, all without getting caught. This will be rather hard." Link reminded her.  
  
"Humph, well, thanks for ruining my good mood." Aisu huffed.  
  
"Your welcome, now lets go." Link said opening the door, and stepping out carefully. He looked both ways, then signaled Aisu to follow.  
  
"I think it's clear." He told her. He still felt unsafe, like someone was watching them, waiting. If only he had listened to that part of him...  
  
"Stop right there!!" A voice hollered at them.  
  
^^;;.....Ack, I'm so sorry, that chapie probly really stunk, huh? And it was rather short, still... Oh...I do hate writer's block... Well, if anyone is still reading this, please review! 


	6. Chap 6: Zelda, final battle

Heh, sorry everyone, if anyone still reads this, but I believe I will end it with this chapter. This story was never very big, so, I'ma go ahead and finish it up now. The chapter will be semi-long, I think, but that's okay... I may have it being two chapters, but I dun think so. Anyways, I would like to say I do not own anything from the Zelda series, the characters, nothing... I own NOTHING! ... Ahem ... Moving along, I would also like to thank some people:  
  
Neosun7: THANK YOU!! Thank you very much for your support in reviewing this story, quite faithfully, too. It would be DOA (Dead on arrival) if not for you. (Hehe, I like saying DOA since I found out what it meant... Hyperly laughs And, further more I would like to award you this potentially useless trophy of reviewer's honor! You deserve this trophy, and if it were real and useful, all the more! Aha... Sorry, couldn't think of anything else...  
  
Akie: Thank you for defending my right as a writer to write what I want to. ...Starts laughing Wow, a right and two write's really close together there! Wheeee...aren't I so mature? Evil smile And further more, you are rewarding the thanks-for-defending my story award! Yes, I just made it up, isn't it brilliant? Hahaha... But anyway, sis, thankies for it.  
  
lectrcfireball19aol.com-person: Thank you for your review! . Hope you enjoyed it, hehe. And yes, I tried for longer chappies, but...dunno if I succeeded... Shrugs And uhm... I can't think of an award to give you...except this one! Person-who-is-probably-not-reading-this-anymore award! Claps Congrats, man! ...Yes, I'm running out of ideas, so what... Coughs  
  
Lurch: Thanks for the thought, and it is the thought of the review that counts, hehe. I do like the idea and every thing, but, Zelda's captured and is there really that much wrong with a SI fic? I hope not, well, if it's well written...which...this story...then uhm... might not...be... Starts talking really fast Yougetthethanks-for-the-idea award! Bye now! Runs away  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
alreadythursday: I would be happy to say that I thank you for ruining the story. Well, you contributed to the number of reviews, so thank you very, very much for that! I wonder if you still even keep up with this story...maybe when you see that it's finished, you will take a look again, ne? Well, I see you also enjoy, in some way or the other, flaming peoples fics for your own self-means and gains. In any case, you get this award: Thank-you-for-reviewing-my-story! Even though I wish it was not a flame, maybe this story did deserve it.  
  
Anywho, I'll start the story now:  
  
Aisu and Link whirled around to be met face to face with a guard. Aisu gulped, they had been caught!  
  
"Where do you think you two are going?" Came the gruff voice. Katana hissed at the man, crouching down low. She sprang at him, trying to make a distraction for Aisu and Link to get away, as she had done before. Link and Aisu took off running down the hallway, much to the guard's annoyance.  
  
"Grr...Stupid cat! Get off of me!!" He hollered at the cat, drawing his sword he slammed the cat into the wall, where she lay, still and unmoving. He smirked then ran after the two escapees.  
  
Natsu turned her head toward the door, trying to back up toward the corner of the room. She heard someone clapping as they entered the room; the lights were now on.  
  
"Very good show, Miss Kasumi." The man started, walking toward her.  
  
"You...you stay away from me!" She yelled at him, putting up her hands again.  
  
"Don't do that!" The man cursed, suddenly turning and running to the other side of the room. Natsu let her hands relax, looking at the man oddly. He had a black cloak covering most of him, so she still couldn't see what he looked like. The man suddenly let out a harsh laugh.  
  
"You don't even now your own powers, do you?" He looked at her face and could tell she hadn't the slightest clue of what he was talking about. "Silly girl...you don't even know... However, this can be a very interesting development for us. Very interesting indeed.. Guard!" Yokoshima hollered, his cape swishing about through the air as he turned. A guard clad in black metal, which seemed to shine, came running up.  
  
"What is it, sir?" He asked, coming to a complete stop a few feet before Yokoshima.  
  
"Take this girl to the torture room, she needs some discipline. And, of course, see that she screams." He took the guard's arm and dug his fingernails into him, whispering the last part as he squinted his eyes. The guard nodded.  
  
"Good. I shall go then, you know where to find me if something goes array. I will take much pleasure in taking care of it." He said with an evil glint in his eye as he left the room. The guard snorted, looking back at Natsu.  
  
"C'mon, little girl." The guard reached out for Natsu, about to grab her arm when she bit him.  
  
"Ow! You little.." He grumbled, trying to snatch at her again, but she dodged. Wasting no time, she ran. "GET THAT GIRL!!! Do NOT let her escape!!!" He cried, running after her. Natsu hoped for the life of her that she wished she could just sink into the shadows, that these people wouldn't see her.. Having no choice, she ran through the mass of guards, her eyes wide with fright. She was running through all those guards, she didn't understand why they were just standing there...  
  
"Where did she go?!" The guards and knights, at least Natsu thought they were knights, were looking around in confusion for her.  
  
'I'm right here, why can't they see me..?' She blinked, tilting her head to the side. She shook her head, continuing to run. She didn't get very far.  
  
"Ahh!! What the heck did we run into?!" Aisu yelped as she fell backwards. Link was able to stay on his feet. He quickly helped Aisu up, then looked around the hallway.  
  
"Aisu? Aisu!" Natsu grinned happily, hugging her friend.  
  
"Natsu! ... Natsu?" Aisu sounded happy at first, then confused. "What...how did you escape?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it's hard to explain, but..."  
  
"There you are! After them!" Natsu was cut off by the guard's shouts.  
  
"Run!" Link ordered, herding the girls away from the guards and down another passageway. "Hurry, we have to keep moving!" He ran ahead, taking the lead of the small group to make sure no dangers or traps lay ahead of them, but he would always look back to make sure both were still following.  
  
"How...much...longer...do we... have to run?" Natsu asked, exhausted.  
  
"For as long as those guards keep tailing us." Aisu answered, taking a quick look over her shoulder.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea." Link stopped suddenly, looking to his left, then right. "There!" He grabbed Natsu and Aisu by the arm, pulling them back into a space in the wall. It wasn't very deep, but if they were quiet enough, they just might be able to loose the guards...if not, they were dead meat. Sure enough, the guards did not see them and continued to run on past. After a few minutes, Link sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"I think it's safe now...," He said quietly, stepping out into the hallway. As soon as his foot touched the cloth there on the hallway's floor...  
  
"Hah! You thought you puny little people could escape me, did you? Think again!" Natsu recoiled, trying to move further into the space, and away from him. She knew whom that voice belonged to. That man named Yokoshima.  
  
"No!" Link screamed, his fists clenching together with such force, one would think they would go completely numb from loss of blood. "We can't get caught now... There's only one way out." He muttered. There was such a fiery rage in Link's eyes; Aisu did not want to question him. "We have to defeat him."  
  
"Hahaha, oh, that's good for a laugh. Do you remember the last time you faced me? Oh, that was quite a show, wasn't it? Ha! What, are you that eager to lose again?" He asked, sarcasticness dripping from his voice. "Oh, I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots."  
  
"I don't plan to beat you on my own. We're a team now, you cannot stop us." His voice was low and harsh, but nonetheless, Aisu and Natsu ran up to either side of him.  
  
"Pah! What is this, the three musketeers?" Yokoshima laughed, glaring at them. "I would like to see you try..."  
  
"Then you will. But we won't try, we'll succeed." Link smirked, drawing his sword and bringing it up, into a ready-to-fight position.  
  
"You're just going to lose again." Yokoshima reminded him.  
  
"I don't care!" Link shot out, running straight for Yokoshima. Yokoshima opened his cape and drew his own sword, blocking Link's with it. "You girls, run, now! Go find Zelda!!" Link yelled at them, "Go! Now!"  
  
Aisu and Natsu weren't moving, because they didn't know what to do... Natsu knew she should run and go try to find Zelda and get her free, for she could probably help in this battle. But...  
  
"Natsu! You heard him, c'mon, let's go!" Aisu waved franticly at her friend, trying to get her to follow.  
  
"No!" Natsu also knew Link needed help right now with this battle. She knew that she was the one who could help. "I...I need to help Link!" Aisu snorted.  
  
"How? You don't even know your powers, IF you have any! Natsu, the only way we can help Link right now is to go find Zelda and free her!" Aisu screamed at Natsu. Natsu closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing to steady, pulse to slow... Before she knew it, she was bringing her hands up to her chest, her eyes opened as a blinding flash of light engulfed the entire hallway. Yokoshima fell to his knees, screaming in pain, as he was not used to so much light. She tried covering his eyes but nothing much helped at the moment; he would have to wait for it to sub-side.  
  
"Come on! Now is our chance!" Link waved at the girls, trying to get them moving. They finally understood: Run while the bad guy is down for the count, or distracted. So, they ran. Link was right behind them.  
  
"Run closer to the top, that's more likely where we will find Zelda." He told them. Natsu nodded, glancing at Aisu. When she looked back a winding staircase was right in front of her.  
  
"Should we go up it?" Aisu asked, looking back at Link. Link took one look behind him, then nodded and tried to rush them.  
  
"Yes! There is no time to lose!" Aisu nodded, taking the lead up the stairs.  
  
"Can't you run any faster?" Natsu complained, right on Aisu's heels.  
  
"No! Whoa, there's no more stairs..." Aisu looked around in amazement, wondering why the stairs just suddenly stopped. Natsu nearly knocked into her for the sudden stop, but was able to brace herself. Link had seen it coming.  
  
"We must be getting closer to where they are keeping Zelda. They almost always have mazes like this as you get closer." Link told them. "Are you sure there is no where to go?" He asked then, moving to the front to get a better look.  
  
"Yes. All that's here is a huge gap between where we are now and the other side. There's no way we'll-"  
  
"Never say never." Link muttered, pulling out his grapple-hook. (A/N- Sorry, not sure what it's called/how to spell it...)  
  
"What? How do you purpose we get all the way over there, can it reach that far?" Aisu blinked in confusion, looking at the size of the gap and the hook in Link's hand.  
  
"No time for that; you two will have to hang on tight, as I think we can only make one trip across here before they can come." Link told them, taking aim at something on the ceiling he was sure would hold it, then fired at it.  
  
"Are you sure it can hold that much weight?!" Aisu screeched at him.  
  
"Only one way to find out... Hold on tight, now!" Aisu and Natsu both clung to his sides as he swung out over the gap. Then, when they were about halfway over the gap, the rope began to break.  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! We're going to fall to our deaths! I'm too young to die!!" Aisu began crying, holding on tighter to Link.  
  
"She's right; we might have to jump." Link's voice came out strong, a lot stronger than he actually felt inside.  
  
"Jump? I'm not sure if I could make it that—ahhh!!!!" Natsu screamed as the rope broke again, then they came to a stop-in mid-air. They were still hanging over the gap, the rope was still breaking. "What happened?!"  
  
"We're definitely going to have to jump.." Link closed his eyes and took a depth breath. "On three... One..."  
  
"But, what if something goes wrong? What if we fall?!" Aisu wailed, wishing she were back home rather than risking her life like this. Oh, they should have stayed home that day...really should have stayed home...  
  
"Two..."  
  
"I dunno if I can do this..." Natsu said, her voice wavering.  
  
"Three!" Link shouted. He had swung the rope a little with each count, but now, they needed to jump. He started the jump, Natsu and Aisu each began to jump as well. Link let go of the grapple, lunging at the other side, really, really hoping he would make it. At last, he grabbed onto the edge, pulling himself up quickly so he could help Aisu and Natsu. When he was up, he turned to see where the others hand landed, but he only saw Aisu clinging to the edge... Where was-?  
  
"Are you just going to sit there and stare or help me? Please, help!" Aisu called to him, still clinging to the edge.  
  
"Oh, right! Sorry!" Link quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. "I was just...I don't see Natsu..." Link quietly told her, wondering if Natsu had made the jump or not...  
  
"What...-?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you talking about? I could use some help here!" Natsu hollered. Link got on his knees again and looked over the edge. There was Natsu, clinging onto a piece of metal that was sticking out.  
  
"Natsu! I thought you didn't make it!" Link reached over more until he could get her hand. With a bit of trouble, he finally was able to pull her up.  
  
"Wouldn't you wish..." Natsu mumbled, then shook her head, waiting for a moment to regain her breath before speaking again. "Anyway, we need to get going!" Link nodded, and with that said, they were on their way again.  
  
Intermission  
  
(Gosh, this wun work right for some reason.) Hahaha, decided to put this in here in case you needed to go take a break or something. So, go do what your mother asked you to do a half-hour ago or what ever it was. Go on, shoe, shoe!! Come back when you're done... (Okay, real reason is because I'm really hyper right now and I need to go to bed, so, just letting you know the rest of the chappie might not be as good! With that said, good night!) (A/N- Good morning! Back for writing now...) 

Close of Intermission   
  
"This is...strange."  
  
"This is beyond strange...It's weird. Really weird." Aisu commented on what Link had said.  
  
"It's like... Like he wants us to go a certain way or something...like he wanted us here." Natsu observed. The three were walking down a hallway, there were no doors on either side of them, nothing at all except the stairs that lead up to a door at the end of the hall.  
  
"Natsu's right. We have to keep our guard way up here, there could be traps around every corner..." Link told them, eyeing every part of the wall as they passed. He had his hand on the sword at his side, ready if anything came at them. They soon reached the door, Link made Aisu and Natsu back up a ways incase it was a trap. He put his ear to the door, listening for if anything was inside. Silence. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and peeked inside...absolutely nothing. Nothing at all was inside the room, save for the three doors on each side. Link sighed in relief and opened the door wider.  
  
"The coast is clear." He told Aisu and Natsu as he stepped inside. Another step, one more, and then--he fell through the floor.  
  
"Link!" Natsu and Aisu ran forward, having to grab onto his tunic to keep him from falling all the way through. Link stayed there, his legs swinging over open air. Aisu and Natsu were finally able to pull him back up onto solid, steady ground.  
  
"Whew... Thanks. Guess we will have to go around, then. On the edges." Link told them, rubbing his head slightly. He looked up at the three doors, then added: "And pick a door."  
  
"What... What door do you think would be best?" Aisu asked, looking around the room. That's when she noticed something in the center of the room. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"Looks like some sort of stone. Maybe it has something written on it to help us with the doors... What do you think, Link?" Natsu asked, turning from the stone to him.  
  
"I would agree. I just wonder how we can get over there to read it." Link put his head in his hand, taking this time to think.  
  
"Run really fast across?" Natsu blinked, wondering if her suggestion would work.  
  
"If I had the right equipment, maybe, but all I have is my sword now." He sighed a little, shaking his head. "Are you willing to try running across?"  
  
"Yes. We need you to get Zelda out, so I could-"  
  
"No no, Natsu, I go, I'm much faster." Aisu put her hands on her hips, grinning. "I'll go." Without waiting for an arugment from them, she raced across the falling platforms and onto a stable platform with the tablet on it. Link and Natsu blinked in amazement.  
  
"She did it! I can't believe she did it." Link laughed, then shook his head. "What does it say?"  
  
"You'd better believe I did it! I haven't won the 15-yard dash 3 years in a row for nothing!" Aisu yelled back to him, then turned to the tablet under her feet. "It says... "The path you choose will not be through a doorway if you wish to succeed." ... ... What does that mean?"  
  
"Uh...let me think." Link carefully looked around the room. Now that he was in the room, he could also see the three doors on the top. Could it mean that they had to go through one of those? He took another look around the room; there must be something that he was missing in here somewhere...but where? "Hey, I wonder.." He got up and carefully walking along the edge until he came to a spot on the wall that was covered thoroughly with cobwebs. The place was so dark, he hoped there wasn't a spider on it that he couldn't se-did his hand just go through the wall? He had wondered if there was another door here, but it looked like another way out—without going through a doorway!  
  
"Guys! I think I found it!" He called to Aisu and Natsu.  
  
"Really? Hold on, I'm comin'." Aisu ran back across at full speed, having to jump the rest of the way. She made it with about a foot or so to spare.  
  
"See, this is a way out that has no door way. I think this must be what it was talking about." Link nodded his head, he was sure this was it.  
  
"Okay, what else do we have to lose? Let's go." Natsu nodded, following Link through with Aisu following her close behind.  
  
"Geez, it's really dark in here." Aisu murmured, fear surrounding her words.  
  
"It's okay. Look, I see a light ahead." Natsu pointed ahead of them to a small light at the end of this weird tunnel.  
  
"Let's run!" Aisu told them, Link and Natsu quickly catching onto Aisu's idea, they took off running. As the light came nearer and nearer, however, they found that it was no torch. It was a guard! It was a guard carrying a candle, which is how they got up to it so fast!  
  
"Hide!" Link whispered forcefully, shoving Aisu and Natsu to the ground, in where he thought the shadows would be when the guard past. The guard wasn't moving. Soon, they realized the guard didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. In fact, he looked like he was guarding something...  
  
"Zelda!" All three of the hushed voices called at the same time. Thinking he heard something, the guard looked over his shoulder and in their direction.  
  
"Duck!" Link pulled them to the ground again. If the guard looked down.. However, the guard looked to his left, then his right, slowly looking at everything. He shrugged, turning back around. Link let out a silent breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
"Stay here." He whispered to the girls, knowing what he had to do. He quietly got up and made his way over to the guard, using his stealth skills to make him undetected by this guard. He snuck up behind him, easing his sword out of its sheath and brought it up to the guard's neck. Once he was sure the guard felt the metal on his neck, he whispered with an authoritative voice in his ear...  
  
"You scream to alert the others around here, and you die. Slowly, and painfully." Link made sure the man understood him, then looked back at Natsu and Aisu. "Got anything to tie him up with, maybe even gag and blind fold?"  
  
"Hmm... Let me look..." Aisu pulled out a bag they had never seen before and started looking through it. "Make-up, lipstick, perfume... Nope, all's I got is some necklaces...think they might do as ropes to tie his hands? They're silver, so they should stick."  
  
Link nodded, "Sure. Hand them over." At Link's command, Aisu tossed them over to him and he caught them with ease.  
  
"Okay, this won't hurt a bit..." Link told the guard as he used the necklace as a rope and tied his hand together, then used another to tie his ankles. "All right, you stay on the floor and don't move. We'll be watching you." Link eyed the man, then turned back around and looked at the door. Zelda had to be inside.  
  
"This is it. She's inside, isn't she?" Aisu asked, looked up at Link. Link merely nodded, opening the door and stepping inside. There, in the middle of the room, was the pink diamond in which was the Princess Zelda. Link raced up to her, drawing his sword and tapping on the ice. Or at least, he thought it was ice... It must have been, but when he touched it, it was not cold. He exaimed the diamond incasing her.  
  
"So, how do we get her out?" Natsu asked, blinking.  
  
"I think the only way to break the spell that has her trapped is to...to defeat Yokoshima Warui." Link responded his attention still with the princess.  
  
"Did I hear my name?"  
  
Link, Natsu and Aisu whirled around to see Yokoshima himself standing in the doorway. This time, he had no guards with him...weird.  
  
"Yokoshima, I challenge you to a battle, here and now! Are you willing to except or run away and hide behind guards and knights, like the coward you are?" Link already had his sword at his side as he faced Yoko, the rage dancing in his eyes said he was beyond ready for battle. Yokoshima only snorted a laugh.  
  
"Foolish boy. Don't you remember what happened last time we battled one-on- one? Ha." Yoko crossed his arms over his chest, sure Link would back down now. Link only grinned a cat-like grin.  
  
"Who ever said it was going to be one-on-one?" He leaned toward his sword a little more as Natsu stepped up to bat beside him.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I heard anything about it at all." Natsu added in, nodding. Yokoshima's eyes grew big.  
  
"Wha-what? But, you girl, you have puny powers compared to me." When this didn't phase them, he tried something else; "You mustn't think you can come up against me yet, your powers are so uncontrolled...what if one of your friends gets hurt accidentally in the cross-fire, hmm? Ever think of that?" When a light went on in Natsu's eyes, he knew he'd hit the right spot. So he continued, "Yes, that's right. Your powers are not centered yet, you do not have enough control to actually battle someone."  
  
"No, Natsu. Don't listen to this jerk. You can do it if you believe in yourself, in your powers...trust me." Link glanced at Natsu, wondering what she would do. Natsu slowly shook her head from side to side, closing her eyes.  
  
"Link's right...how can I listen to a jerk-wad like this guy? I can do it. I can! If I really try..." She muttered more to herself, her eyes opened again and glared at Yokoshima with much anger. "Let's just go ahead and get this over with, kay? Less talk and more action." She closed her eyes again, trying to draw on where she thought her powers would be. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hands lifted before her to her chest, she somehow began to channel all her anger out at this man.  
  
"No, no-wait! I-I have some valuable information, it's about that princess! There is more to it than getting me! She cannot be freed without it!" Only Link caught this before Natsu's blast was unleashed and a creamy pink-red wave of light came shooting at Yokoshima. He screamed, trying to make a defense barrier, but Natsu was able to make the blast stronger; it went right through it and to the man, or should I say, monster. Yoko screamed once again, then his eyes went white, his body shuddered a little, and then he fell to the floor in a motionless heap.  
  
"Wait-wait!! ... He, he said something about Zelda..." Link he shook his head, knowing what ever it was was probably a lie. He turned back to the princess, awaiting for the pink diamond to remove itself.  
  
"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Aisu was the first to notice Natsu looked completely drained, as white as a bleached ghost and even looked like she could fit in with them, she looked sick.  
  
"I'm...okay...did we get Zelda...out?" She breathed, her eyes trying to focus on the princess. A light from it glowed in the room, so bright that's all anyone would see. When it was done, the princess was out of the diamond, but, she was still as cold as a stone and her eyes were shut tight.  
  
"What wrong? I thought... I thought it was supposed to free her." Aisu observed, looked over Zelda. She showed no signs of life. "Does she have a pulse?" She asked softly, reaching for Zelda's hand. Link stopped her.  
  
"She... I don't-I don't know. She can't...she can't be..." He said even softer. That's when a familiar feline came prancing into the room. She came right up to Natsu, pawing at her.  
  
"What-?" Natsu's words were interrupted with a quaking. The castle! It was falling apart!  
  
"Everyone, out!" Link orederd, already having Zelda in his arms. Aisu was up and by the door before she noticed Natsu was still lying there, staring at the wall. Voices whispered, only heard by the red-haired girl, but she understood them.  
  
"Natsu! We have to move-now!" Aisu called to her. "Natsu!!" She screamed when the girl didn't respond.  
  
"I know..." Natsu simply said.  
  
"You know what?" Aisu blinked. She was well aware of the falling castle around them, she had to knock some since into her friend before this castle came down.  
  
"I know how to help Zelda...what I must do." Natsu gave a heaving sigh and look up at Aisu, her eyes portraying a sad type of look. "Good bye, my friend." She whispered before closing her eyes once again.  
  
"Good-good bye? What?" Aisu was dumb founded. What on earth did she mean?! "Oh no, you're not staying here, come on!" Aisu grabbed her wrist and pulled. Natsu opened her eyes and just looked at Aisu. "We have to get out- now!" Aisu ran for the door, but that way was blocked now...what other way was there out?!  
  
"Aisu. Aisu, calm down. There's a way out over here, but you will have to jump into the water." Natsu said in a voice Aisu had never heard. Aisu nodded, going over to the window. She gulped. It was a long, long way down.  
  
"Do we-do we really have to jump?" She asked in a small voice. Natsu's eyes got soft with a smile but she nodded yes. Then shook her head no.  
  
"You do... Go on." She made a shoeing motion with her hands. Aisu shook her head, grabbed Natsu by the cuff of her shirt, then jumped from the window. Both of the plummeted several stories and into the water below. Aisu was able to make a dive with her hands, so she wasn't hurt, but...where was Natsu? She looked around after surfacing but she did not see her friend anywhere.  
  
"Natsu? Natsu, where are you?!" Aisu yelled, but received no answer.  
  
"Aisu! Aisu, come quick! It's a miracle!" Link called to her, jumping up and down on the other side of the lake. The princess with him was stirring, and then she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
That was when Aisu understood. Something clicked. Natsu had found out something... Something had told her that she was needed in order for Zelda to come back to life. Somehow, there had been a trade...  
  
"Natsu." Aisu breathed through her tears. "Natsu!" She screamed, now crying. She splashed at the water forcefully, but knew it wouldn't help. Her best friend was gone, and nothing could replace that... Not Zelda, not Katana, not-  
  
"What...what are you blabbing about?" Came a weak voice from behind her. Aisu turned around and was met with her friend-Natsu was alive!! She was!  
  
"Natsu! I thought..." Aisu glommped her friend, almost causing both of them to sink. She could see Natsu was in no condition to swim anyway, so she took them to shore.  
  
"I did, too. But, Zelda was stronger than we all thought... Though I gave her most of my energy, there was enough left... just enough..." Natsu said softly, her voice growing weaker and weaker.  
  
"Well, my friend, if you don't shush up, there won't be any left." Aisu sighed with joy, Katana soon met the two. She hadn't jumped out the window, but had made it out in time with Link and Zelda.  
  
Everything was all right, then. Yokoshima was beat, the village and everyone was restored to how everything was, none of the people having any memory of being in ice, however.  
  
Whooo!!! I finished! XD Okay, so, did that stink? Really really stink? I dun think I'll re-write, but, if you want me to write an Epilogue, please review saying so, 'else I wun write one! ; It might have more stuff explaining what happened as well, ehehehe...he... 


End file.
